


Better Days

by TrashHobbit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Flowers, Humanstuck, M/M, Tavros the flowershop keeper, depressed gamzee, healthy tavros, mentions of selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashHobbit/pseuds/TrashHobbit
Summary: Gamzee has a bad life, everything is dull and gray till he meets someone who takes his breath away.





	

a faint light shone thru the edge of the curtains, a loud groan escaped from Gamzee as he tried to escape from the morning rays and continue to stay in the comforting darkness and silence of his slumber.

Eventually he huffed and sat up, his cigarette butt burned wrist's aching as he pulled himself up to face another day of the grayed life he lived in.

This was his life now, kicked out of his fathers will and forced to work a shitty job he didn't enjoy just so he could have a roof over his head and toxic in his veins that the doctors had described to make him ''happy'' but even those were lost cause for him and now forgotten under the pile of dirty laundry and useless trinkets.

he scanned his surroundings before finding his discarded clothes near the kitchens doorway, rising from his air mattress he stumbled to retrieve them and pulled the ratty clothes to cover his slim form, struggling to get his legs into the broken pants without getting his foot thru the knee holes that had worn out of the constant crawling around the repairment shops floor.

continuing to do his morning routine like a machine he sat on the kitchen counter to eat a bland piece of bread and drink tasteless coffee he wondered if there was a reason for living, why would he want to continue this endless cycle of depressing life when no one even appreciated anything he would do.

Gamzee lit his cigarette as he exited his house, fighting to get the lock to work as every morning due to his landlord being careless and rude to the core old woman who never fixed the worn down houses she rented out, it still amazed him how the health department hasn't shut them down due to all the mold in the houses, broken water pipes that fucked up their sewer systems and the constant need of heaters as no air conditioning worked and cold air was seeping into the run down apartments.

sure he could move out, but where? his paycheck didn't exactly help much to allow him to life comfortable healthy life. Gamzee took a drag of his cigarette and started to make his way to the 'nicer' part of the town.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Many strangers avoided getting into his path, clearly a man from the bad side of the neighborhood, scars littering his face and worn out clothes weren't the sign of the safest person to approach around the town, but people didn't know common sense that persons outer appearance didn't always match what was inside.

Humming to an unknown tune he continued to make his way around the town, nearing closer to his destination something caught his eye, across the street there was a woman setting signs up to the empty store, but no longer was it empty, the outside was littered with flowers of colors he hadn't seen in a long time, stretching beautifully towards the sun and catching many peoples eyes.

Gamzee halted to stare at the shop, his eyes scanned all the colors of flowers he could not even name, he was tempted to go inside and see more of the colors he hadn't seen in years in this dulled town, he started to make his way carefully across the street smiling to himself as lowered himself to admire the a purple flower with white trim, it looked like the funeral flowers he had seen, but it didn't bring sadness to his heart, it was beautiful.

too stuck admiring the lily he didn't notice a man walking next to him and squatting down next to him before the stranger startled him by speaking up.  
''for royalty and most importantly for strength..''

turning his head he saw a fluffy head covered in strands of brown hair that framed the strangers soft facial features, round rosy cheeks littered with freckles and lips so soft they could as well belong to an angel, lifting his eyes from the strangers lips to his eyes which were framed with thick long lashes, he was met with the most vibrant brown eyes that had specs of gold in them shining brightly and melting together with the warm brown, Gamzee was lost in the strangers eyes, noticing the other's lack of response the stranger spoke again.

''The picasso calla lily'' with a faint smile the man pointed to the flower Gamzee had been inspecting.

''you're gorgeous-'' Gamzee said under his breath, before noticing his mistake he slapped a hand on his mouth and stared at the stranger horrified.

The stranger stared at Gamzees horrified expression before turning slightly red and chuckling to himself.

''well, thank you but i'm no match to these flowers, i'm Tavros'' he held his hand towards Gamzee who was still turning more and more red of embarrassment.

''...Gamzee'' he quietly introduced himself and took his hand gently.

 

 

 

Maybe today might be a start of something better.

**Author's Note:**

> Might start short series or continue this, im not sure..


End file.
